With the plethora of media programs available by way of subscription television services and other types of media services, a user of such media services may often encounter a media program that he or she has never before seen and that interests the user. For example, while channel surfing, a user may encounter a particular episode in a television series that interests the user. In this situation, the user may direct a media content processing device (e.g., a set-top box device) to search for and record upcoming episodes of the television series. However, if the user wishes to view previously aired episodes of the television series, the user may have to manually search for the episodes within other presentation sources (e.g., video-on-demand libraries). This may be inconvenient for the user and may result in missed viewing opportunities for the user if the user cannot manually find all of the previously aired episodes.